Magic Land of Blobs!
by Katrina7
Summary: Jimmy is playing with his Purple Jelly Blob when cindy comes over they fight but then they appear in the land where water isnt wet of the jelly is the best! ~This story is the Result of me being drunk on coke a cola!~ *BEWARE* R/R!! (Crazy, hyper, Ji


A/N: ~*~WHOO HOO~*~ Right now I am not in school because of illness due to not wanting to take a social studies test that I forgot to study for because I was on the phone until midnight and then woke up to late and was too tired to go to school. Right now I am still tired but feel like writing something. Note: when I am sick I drink COKE A COLA, when I drink coke a cola I get unbelievably HYPER! Right now my hands r shacking as I type and I am laughing for absolutely no reason. I am feeling soo very giddy right now that I feel I must right a story for u to express from extreme crazy-ness. ~*~MUAHHAHA~*~ I am having a laughing spasm, BEWARE! (btw: there is also some Jimmy/Cindy fluff for all u ppl who NEED to have romance!)  
  
Jimmy was sitting at his desk one day gazing warmly out at the beautiful sunny day it was. It was summer time, which meant no school, which meant he had all day to work on VERY IMPORTANT inventions that would change how people live.  
  
"Goddard, I am almost done with my newest invention, dun dun dun 'THE BLOB MAKER THINGY!'" He said dramatically! "With just one bush of the ziggy button all of your dreams will come true!" he said dreamily hugging it.  
  
~It looked like a ..um.purple blob??? It was purple and gooey and it had googly eyes and when u bonked its nose it started singing and making more blobs!~  
  
He went out side in his front lawn and started playing with it, he bonked its nose, it squeaked and then 20 gooey blobs jumped out of it singing the blob song!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: goes to the tune of the Bob The Builder them song!!!!  
  
  
  
'Blob the Blob Thing Is he gooey? Blob the blob thing Yes he is! Blobby and Blobo, Blabby too Blibby and Blubby Join the Crew Bob and the Blobs Have so much fun Eating curly fries together And Singin in the sun! Blob the Blob Thing Is he gooey? Blob the blob thing Yes he is!'  
  
Jimmy started laughing like a girl, then started giggling and rolling over and over and around, and when Carl came over to him Carl said "HIYA JIM" and Jimmy started laughing, and then he looked at Carl weirdly, then said in a SCARY DEEP VOICE (seriously, deep and creepy) he started yelling  
  
  
  
"THE LIMA BEANS WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" then jimmy fell on the ground laughing histerically.  
  
Carl ran away screaming  
  
Cindy heard him screaming, she went out side,  
  
She saw jimmy  
  
"HI JIMMY" she said sarcastically.  
  
"HEY Cindy"  
  
"OO is that a purple blob thingy!"  
  
"Yah, but its MINE MINE MINE!"  
  
Cindy pretended to cry, she noticed that it wasn't working so she kicked Jimmy hard in the shins, then Jimmy pulled her ponytail. Cindy jumped at him and they started fighting (they were going easy on each other because the like each other, but they don't KNO they like each other, yet)  
  
They were rolling around and around until they finally stopped, and Cindy noticed she was on top of jimmy and jimmy noticed he was under Cindy, they were staring into each others eyes, unaware of what to do, until Cindy got an idea, she tried to hide her smirk.  
  
Cindy gazed at jimmy (fakly but jimmy didn't know she was being fake) Cindy ran her fingers threw his hair, "Oh Jimmy, all I ever wanted as for you to love me, and we could share and play with our Blobs,"  
  
Jimmy was scared he just kept staring at her. "Really?" he asked, a shiver ran down his spine  
  
Cindy licked her lips, and giggled, she put her hands down, (jimmy was sweating) but just as she touched his leg, she grabbed the Purple Gooey blob (jimmy didn't notice)  
  
"Really?" he asked again  
  
Cindy smiled, and then a large smirk came on her face as she held tightly to the Blob. "NO!! Hahaha" she jumped off of jimmy and started to laugh at him! She stuck her tongue out "nah nah nah nah nah!"  
  
"To bad then Cindy!" jimmy retorted, "Cuz I have a PINK jelly blob! We could have played together!" Jimmy pulled a pink jelly blob out, it started to sing.  
  
Cindy looked sad, she handed him his purple jelly bob, and then he handed her the pink one. They smiled at each other and sat down on the grass and played with the jelly bobs,  
  
~Blushing~ "yah no jimmy, I don't think your ugly, your even cuter then my jelly bob"  
  
"Really? Are you joking with me again?"  
  
Cindy smiled "nope"  
  
She dropped the jelly bob and jumped on Jimmy and kissed him, he kissed her back  
  
As they kissed the jelly bobs transported them to the magic jelly land where ~Water isn't wet but the jelly is best~ and they stared at the ~land of wetless water and bestest jelly~  
  
  
  
Then Cindy and Jimmy jumped into the wetless water and the wetless water was really dry, and when they got out of the water they didn't have any wet towels to un-dry themselves so they took a drink of yellow jello, which wasn't dry, it was wet so that didn't help at all, but when the magic pony people came they started singing the jelly song and then they danced and then Jimmy started to wet-off and Cindy did too and then they noticed they were finally normally wet, and the Sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. When the magic Jelly Bobs Came and made Jimmy and Cindy King and Queen of this magic land they had to get married so they got married and they had little baby purple blobs and they lived happily ever after in the land were the ~water isn't wet but the jelly is the best!~  
  
  
  
~*~did u like? I thought it was pretty good considering my circumstances. What would u call my illness anyway? Well PLEASE read and review I want to know what you guys think!~*~ 


End file.
